A Game
by Kat-and-Midnight
Summary: A series of connect one shots about the Captain of the Straw Hats and his First Mate. Eventually there will be longer chapters. Zolu, Luzo, Luffy, Zoro, LuffyxZoro, ZoroxLuffy,fluff. Rating may change later on. Updates every Wednesday.
1. Wherever you are

AN: This is a series of connect one shots eventually there will be longer chapters, an the plot will develop. The words in itlics are from a game don't spoil it if you know where it is from

Luffy stood on the deck smiling, "So guys you okay with it?" he asked smiling "YOSH" The rest of the crew shouted. He looked at me puzzled "Zoro you okay with it?" He said walking over a concerned look on his face, "What do you mean?" I asked looking down at him. "The detour we are taking?" he asked questioningly, "Yes Captain _I will go wherever you are_" I said smiling at him, "Yosh!" He said excitedly "Come on Zoro" He said catching my arm and dragging me to help.

Hope you like it ;)


	2. Any Moutain

As I climbed the Mountain on Drum Island I wondered if Luffy was okay, I hoped he was. Luffy ran out of the castle and glomped me, I complained but really i loved it when he did that. "Zoro you got up here!" he exclaimed "Of course captain _I will climb any mountain _" I answered he smiled and started ranting about some kind of animal that he wanted to join us. I felt relived that he was okay


	3. Whatever is necessary

I looked up after fighting that enemy Luffy couldn't move "Oi shit cook" I called to Sanji

"What marimo?" He answered

"Kick me up to Luffy" I told him

"Sure thing any excuse to kick you" he said smirking but I could see his concern. I ran and he kicked I flew up to Luffy.

"Zoro!" He said a smile in his voice "Got any meat?" he asked

"Nope" I answered as I walked over,

"How did you get up here?" he asked

"Sanji helped" I replied kneeing down looking for the best way to move him

"I surprised you managed to do that" he said teasingly

"_I will use whatever is necessary_ to reach you Sencho" I replied looking into his eyes, Luffy smiled.

A/n: So yeah another chappie. Hope you like it R and R

The chapters will be short for a while longer but bear with it will be worth it I promise!


	4. Fire jumping

The fire surrounded us in all directions red it was closing in on me and Luffy. Wanting to eat us up and burn us up. "Come on Zoro" He said "Lets go!" he exclaimed "WHAT?!" I exclaimed as an answer Luffy ran and leapt through the flames somehow he managed to dodge the flames "Luffy WHAT THE FUCK!" I exclaimed he smiled "Come Zoro You Only live once!" he said I sighed at his stupidness but what choice did I have? I ran and jumped somehow missing the flames! "Go Zoro!" Luffy squealed. _I can Dodge fire_ for him now I thought as I followed my crazy captain.

AN: sorry for the two late updates I forgot i was meant to be updating and I have been so busy! Sorry for Luffy's use of YOLO, I am sorry, i really am.


	5. Fearless Running

As I ran trying to get to my Captain fast enough the marines chasing me meant nothing I would _run fearless_ for my captain. Finally I saw him fighting marines I started to slice them down with no fear. Luffy smiled a broad monkey like smile that made it worthwhile

AN: Sorry for the shortness next weeks is a lot longer.


	6. Finding or making?

The Marines surrounding me seperated my from my Sencho. I looked for a way to my Sencho worrying about him though I probably didn't have to,_ I will find a way_ to you Luffy I saw a gap and darted for it but the marines closed it before I could get to it, I snarled stupid marines, bakas in uniform. Option Two then I thought If I can't find away to my Sencho _I will make a way_ through these Marines. "108 pound cannon!" I roared throwing the marines of the feet I sliced and diced my way towards Luffy. "Zoro you don't have to worry about me you know?" he said punching a marine "Oh really" I said, he just smiled and flashed me one of his trade mark smiles, the ones that made my heart melt.


	7. Dragging myself

I couldn't move, I tried again, still unable to make my limbs work I growled. I had to get to Luffy he was just around the corner but... KAMI DAMMIT I CAN'T MOVE! Will power I thought thats all I need to get to Luffy, I tried to move my limbs starting with my legs, nothing but then I could get my left arm to move! I reached out and dragged myself an arms with forward. Right I could do this, I needed to see if Luffy was alright. Every time I pulled myself forward it hurt so much but I just pictured Luffy smiling and it kept me going. I pulled myself round the corner and there was Luffy, lying there panting from the fight. "Luffy?" I said it a small cracked voice. He sat up... that baka I thought he was badly hurt "Zoro?" He said looking at me he face did a complete backflip from happy victory to horror "Zoro what happened? if you were injured why didn't you lie still! Baka how did you even move?" he said horrified. I reached out I pulled myself with my left arm to demonstrate. "ZORO YOU BAKA WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" He practically yelled I smiled "To see if you were okay Sencho" I said softly. "You didn't have to do that I am okay" he said shocked "I wanted to find you _Even if I had to drag myself to you" _I said as I let the blackness the wanted my to come with it take me. "Zoro" I heard Luffy voice faintly fading. I would be okay I decided Luffy was okay and I had found him.

AN: You get two chappies this week cause I keep forgetting to update! I feel really bad! Sorry! From now on I will try me hardest to remember! If it isn't two much to ask review!


	8. The Faith I have in you

Luffy stood on the lion's head looking out to sea, he had been standing there for a long time, it was clear something was up. I walked over to the lions head and stood next to him "Luffy something up?" I asked smiling at him. Suddenly he turned to me his eyes wide and scared "Zoro what if I made the wrong direction?" He said. Ah that's what it was "Luffy I think it was the right one" I said trying to reassure him "But what if it wasn't Zoro? what it wasn't!" he said "_I have faith in you_ I know what ever happens you will get us through" I said solely looking at him he smiled "Thanks Zoro" he said smiling at me. Kami I...I love that smile.

AN: A short one, I hope you enjoyed reading please review it makes me happy :D


	9. The cliffs I will leap

Luffy smiled "Come on Zoro" he exclaimed impatiently

"I am coming" I said and jumped over the cliff and landed in a perfect crouch, "Looks like you will _leap __cliffs_ as well" he said smiling at me,

"Of course" I said my chest warming. Before the spell was broken as he started to run again. I blinked and followed my captain.


End file.
